Hunting with Friends
by Shadow cat 181
Summary: The Doctor had planned on taking the Ponds on a nice trip, But the TARDIS has other plans... Meeting two Hunters in the woods for example...
1. Meet the Doctor

**Hunting with Friends: Met the Doctor**

**"**Are you ready to go to somewhere wonderful my Ponds?" The Doctor asked as he looked up from the console on the TARDIS. "Wherever are you taking us this time Doctor?" Amy asked as she walked into the main room with her husband Rory trailing behind her. I thought that maybe we could go to one of the Crystal moons of Bespin or the forest of Dunn. The Doctor said as he pulled a lever on the console.

"The forest sounds good I guess", Amy said thinking back to the last moon that they went to, ending up running from a very angry town officer because of the Doctor never-ending curiousness about everything.

All of a sudden the TARDIS started to creak and groan, pitching all of them to the floor with a huge quake that shook the entire ship.

"DOCTOR! What just happened?" Amy yelled, from the floor where she & Rory had been thrown in the crash. "Is anybody hurt?" Rory asked as he stood up offering a hand to Amy.  
"I-I'm not quite sure, I think that the TARDIS just took us somewhere although I'm not sure where." Said the Doctor his voice a little bit shaky as he stood up and looked at the console.  
"Well, it says that the date is November 12, 2009, and that we are in the Wisconsin Black Pines forest." The Doctor said as he started down the steps to the door."Come along Ponds he" said as he opened the door to the TARDIS, "you said that you wanted a forest well here it is! "


	2. Begin the hunt

Chapter two: Begin the hunt

"Well, if you want to explore the woods, go ahead then." Said the Doctor as he started to fiddle

with something under the console of the TARDIS muttering to himself as he worked. He looked

up for a moment to catch Amy's eyes for a minute before he said, don't wander too far it

shouldn't take me to much time to fix whatever is wrong with the old girl. He smiled a cryptic

smile and stroked the center of the console gently.

"Okay," Amy said as she and Rory walked out of the TARDIS's doors and into the woods

beyond.

"Wow, it's so peaceful out here," Amy said as she and Rory walked a little ways from the

safety of the TARDIS.

"I think it's a bit too quiet out here though," said Rory with a slight shiver running down his

spine. "See Amy, there aren't any birds singing or making noise, no insect sounds ether and no

sounds from animals moving ether. Don't you think that it's a bit strange?" Rory asked looking

over at Amy.

Just then they heard a sound that sounded like a cross between a moan and a howl ahead of

them by about a hundred feet or so, along with what sounded a bunch of brush braking under

something or someone. What sounded like a terrified human shriek started a couple of minutes

after the howl ended. Coming from the same direction as the howl, a female voice calling for

help clenched it, and both Rory and Amy took off running towards the voice in the distance.

"AHHHH, HELP ME!" Screamed a female voice that seemed to die away into the forest

around them.

"Hurry Rory!" Amy yelled as she ran ahead of Rory who was struggling over a large tree

trunk. She looked back for just a moment, and suddenly crashed into someone who gave a yelp

of surprise when she ran into him.

Sam Winchester wasn't expecting a random young woman to come running into his arms, that

was usually his brother Dean's department. He looked down at the smaller redhead in dismay,

before turning to look back into the forest for his older brother Dean who had been scouting

ahead of him.

"Um, hello what are you doing here?" Sam asked as he nervously shifted his flare gun to the

other hand and rubbed his head with his empty hand. "Hey Dean, I think we may have a

problem," Sam called over his shoulder into the woods.

"What is it now?" yelled Dean from a thick bit of brush in the woods ahead of Sam.

"We have company!" Sam yelled back at Dean as he looked at Amy, then Rory came into view

right behind her. Sam groaned to himself as he looked at the two newbies that he would have to

protect from the creature that they had been hunting. He heard his brother let out a string of

curses from behind him and his flare gun go off with a bang.

"Did you get him?" He yelled at his brother, hoping that he had.

"Does it sound like I got him?" Yelled Dean, clearly ticked off that he had missed the shot at

the creature in the woods.

Are you hunting something? Asked Amy. Was it making all that noise earlier? Asked Rory who

tried to look deeper into the woods.


	3. The True face of Terror

Chapter Three: The true face of terror

Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think of a way to break the truth to the two young couple that he had come across during a hunt with his brother.

"My brother and I are hunters of sorts," Sam said as he tried to explain who and what he and his brother did for a living.

"You aren't talking about hunting squirrels and deer, are you?" Amy interrupted with a snort of disbelieve and an icy glare. "Because where I'm standing it sounds like you are lying through your teeth!" Amy snapped angerly.

"Let's hear him out sweetheart, before you go and bite his head off, please?" Rory asked quietly.

"Okay, so what do you and your brother hunt, and does it make that noise that we heard earlier?" Amy asked with a bit of worry tingeing her brown eyes.

"My brother and I hunt things that go bump in the night, the stuff of nightmares, the creatures that scary stories are made of to frighten people with," Sam said quietly. "When you were young did you ever think that there was something living under your bed or in your closet? Creatures like that do exist and my brother and I work at killing the things that no one wants to know about, the things in the dark, that kill without mercy or remorse,

sometimes just to kill, some are just pure evil." Sam said as he looked over his shoulder for his brother.

Amy thought back to when she first met the Doctor and the crack in the wall of her room, and the monster that had been in her house all of those years watching her grow up and wait for her raggedy man, the Doctor.

"I believe you are telling the truth," Amy said as she began to worry about the Doctor. "Do you know what that thing was in the woods?" Amy asked with a hint of fear creeping into her voice.

"It's a wendigo, that is what we are hunting," said a gruff male voice from the left of Sam in the brush. The brush parted to reveal another guy that stood about a head shorter than Sam, wearing a torn and bloody leather jacket. He limped slightly as he walks over to his brother Sam, and says slowly, "it's a very ticked off wendigo that we are hunting."

Rory paled as he looks at the older Winchester, the wendigo had clawed up the hunter pretty badly, Dean's right leg had been clawed deeply as had his arm and shoulder, plus he had two long cuts on the cheek and neck.

"So, what is a wendigo, and how do we stop it?" Amy asked determinedly. "I mean we can't just let the two of you hunt this thing on your own, especially since one of you is hurt!"  
"I've had worse," Dean said with a shrug and a wince. "This isn't the first wendigo that we've hunted and we'll more than likely hunt a couple more before we die. Besides we get banged up all the time on monster hunts. All I need is a couple of stitches which Sam can put in later, after we rescue Sara and Kate from being eaten by a hungry wendigo." Dean said with a growl in the back of his throat. They were taken by the Wendigo, and my brother and I have been hunting it ever since." Sam muttered mostly to himself.

. "Do I need to ask again, how do we kill it?" Amy asked again with a snap.

"The only way to kill it is to torch it, or burn it with fire," Dean said with a groan. "That's why we were using flare guns to kill it with. Which is why we need the both of you to leave before it comes back looking to make a meal out of you both," said Dean.

"Well, we now know how to kill it but I still don't understand what it is exactly!" Said Rory a bit loudly. He then looked at Amy and said. "What about the Doctor?" He asked quietly.

Amy paled at that the thought of the Doctor running into the creature in the woods. The doctor would instantly try to talk to it and find out if it came from another world. And if it did which planet in what galaxy and so on.  
'The Wendigo is a monster of Native American folklore that was once human, but during a harsh winter or a long drought resorted to cannibalism to survive by eating each other". Sam said quietly.

"Wait, they were once HUMAN?!" Rory said as he started to become slightly hysteric, with his voice rising in pitch and volume.  
"Calm down, they are good hunters in the daylight excellent hunters at night," Dean said while making a shushing movement with his hands. "If we are being hunted by it, let's try and make it a bit more difficult for it to get us." Said Dean with a small grin. Hey Sam can you get a couple of wards up and in place for the night? Dean asked as he moved to sit down on a fallen tree with a sigh of relief.

"Can I look at your injuries Dean? I'm a nurse." Rory said as he looked at the older Winchester. He could tell that Dean was in pain, but was trying not to show it to any of them, especially Sam.

"I guess you can, if it makes you happy nurse Rory," Dean said with a groan. "But what about your other friend, the Doctor? If anyone is going to stitch me up I'd rather have either Sam do it or a professional do it," Dean said as he shifted to one side in order to keep pressure off of his injured leg.

"I'm afraid that the Doctor isn't that kind of a doctor, so you will have to deal with me," Rory said as he started to assest Dean's wounds. "Speaking of the Doctor, shouldn't one of us go and check on him?" Rory asked as he looked at Amy.  
"If you are going out to find your friend, take Sam with you, that Wendigo is still out there and I would feel a whole lot better if you had someone with means of stopping it," Dean said, then hissed through his teeth and shot Rory a dirty look.  
"Are you sure Dean, I mean you are pretty banged up," Sam said looking worried.  
"I'll be fine, go with her Sam," Dean said with a growl under his breath.

"Alright, which way is your friend Amy?" Sam asked as he moved away from his brother and Rory. He still didn't like leaving his brother when he was injured, but he knew that he would hear about it from Dean if he didn't help Amy find her friend.

"It's this way," Amy said as she started down a small path of broken plants and foliage towards the place that the Doctor had crash-landed the TARDIS at.

Meanwhile, the Doctor worked on his beautiful old time machine, he loved working on her especially when ether Amy or Rory stood looking over his shoulder while he worked. He looked up and noticed that both of the Ponds had left the TARDIS to explore the woods surrounding the  
TARDIS.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head and called out to his companions as he walked down to the TARDIS door. "I told you two to not wander too far from the TARDIS" he complained as he poked his head out of the TARDIS looking for his friends "Amy, Rory where did you wander off to now? The TARDIS is ready if you want to leave and do something interesting."

"Oh hello, what are you then?" The Doctor asked as he looked at a strange looking creature that was standing about twenty feet from him. The creature looked at the Doctor and started to growl lowly before rushing towards the Doctor with its long sharp claws extended and wolfish fangs barred.  
"Oh dear!" The Doctor exclaimed as he jumped back as the creature's claw caught the edge of his face creating a long scratch. The Doctor stumbled across the threshold as he got back from the creature. The TARDIS sensing that the Doctor was in trouble, slammed the doors shut and locked them as the creature raged outside TARDIS by tearing at the door with its claws. Before finally leaving to go to its cave where it stored its food for hibernation, its food being humans that it caught. 

Author's note: Sorry that it took so long to post this, I had some terrible writer's block. Please read, and review I'd love to hear from you! Criticism or advice is appreciated. Any new characters that you would like me to add?


	4. Monsters are Real

**Chapter four: Monsters are Real **

As Amy walked through the woods with Sam right on her heels, her thoughts swirled about her head as she both worried over the Doctor, and tried to figure out why two handsome young men were hunting monsters instead of going on dates or having real jobs, besides monster killing.

"How much farther?" Asked Sam as he grabbed at a branch just before it smacked him in the face.

"It should be just up ahead," said Amy as she picked up the pace and started to run through the thick woods as she catches a glimpse of blue in the foliage of the woods. She gasped as she looks at the clearing that the TARDIS had crashed landed in, the ground around the TARDIS had been ripped and torn up as if something had tried and failed to get into the TARDIS and through a HUGE temper tantrum because of it. The TARDIS door now sported several new long, deep scratch marks that marred the wood of the door including the painted sign that was on the TARDIS door.  
"DOCTOR!" Amy cried out as she rushed to the TARDIS and tried to enter, but couldn't for the doors were deadbolted from the inside. She then tried to peek into the small windows, but couldn't see anything. Feeling desperate she began to pound on the door, all while thinking that the worst had come to pass.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Asked Sam in an exasperated tone, wondering what Amy had brought him here for. All he could see was a small admittedly scratched up blue wooden police call box in the middle of a torn up clearing in the woods. He wondered how three people could fit in it, let alone travel in it, as he looked at the blue box he heard a noise come from inside of it.  
"Amelia Pond is that you?" Came a voice from inside the TARDIS, "give me a moment to get to the door," the voice said in a rather hurried tone. A few moments later the door bolt came unlatched and the door swung open to show a tall gangly young man who wore a tweed suit suspenders and a bowtie. He also had a scratch on his cheek and a bit of a frightened look to his face.

"Oh, Doctor what happened to you?" Amy asked as she gently looked over her friend to make sure that he wasn't seriously injured at all. He looked alright except for maybe being a little shaken from the attack.

"I'm not sure one minute I'm calling for you and Rory, next minute I'm trying to talk to this very interesting creature that for no reason decides that it wants a taste of me," the Doctor said in a bit of a huff. I was able to get into the safety of the TARDIS before it could chow down on me though, it caught my cheek just as the door slammed shut on the beast.

"You are lucky to be alive, if that creature had caught you, you would probably be strung up with any of the other victims that it has stashed somewhere nearby, if you are not already dead from it killing you," Sam said with a solemn tone.

"Amy, who is your friend?" The Doctor asked as he looked a bit puzzled looking at Sam.

"Oh, where are my manners, Doctor this is Sam Winchester, Rory and I met him and his brother Dean back in the woods, they were hunting the creature that tried to eat you," Amy said with a grin. Sam, this is my very good friend the Doctor, Amy said to Sam.

"Hello, Doctor, it's very nice to finally meet you Amy has told me some things about you, such as you are a time traveler and that that blue police call box is a space ship. Not sure if I can believe all of that or not," Sam said uncertain about the whole matter. "The creature that attacked you is called a Wendigo, they are cannibalistic by nature and will hibernate for up to twenty-three to twenty- six years at a time. When they come out of hibernation they go and hunt humans until their pantry is full or they are. My brother and I were hunting it, and trying to find where it keeps its food. One of my brother's friends got taken when her group of friends was on a camping/hiking trip near here. Their cabin had been torn apart and there was blood in the cabin along with torn clothes from the victims, and drag marks that lead into the woods, Sam said with a hint of worry in his voice. Kate is only sixteen years old and was planning on traveling around the world when she got out of school her older sister Sara was planning on helping out homeless veterans get back on their feet," Sam sighed and said sadly.  
"Well, then I guess we will have to help you find them then," Amy said in a determined tone.

"I guess so, wait why do you have a gun?" The Doctor asked looking upset.

"The reason that I have a flare gun is because of the Wendigo, the Wendigo is only killable by catching it on fire hence the flare gun," Sam said with a bit of a growl in his voice.  
"It's just that I don't care for guns that much that's all," the Doctor said in a sheepish tone.

"Wow, I didn't think that you were a pacifist Doctor, because where I'm standing I see a soldier you have seen war before haven't you Doctor, I see it in the eyes, just like my father at times when he thought my brother and I didn't see," Sam said quietly."You know of war don't you, you've been in more than you ever wanted to, don't try to deny it cause I know, Sam said with a small sad smile."

So you were telling me that the two of you hunt monsters for a living, how long have you been hunters? Amy asked trying to steer away from the more touchy subjects.  
"My whole life, for the most part, I was six months old when a demon killed my mother, Dean was four at the time, after that my father became a hunter and Dean and I followed in his footsteps," Sam said with a small shrug. "And before you ask no we don't just hunt Wendigos, we hunt all sorts of dangerous supernatural beings, such as ghosts, vengeful spirits, vampires, werewolves, evil witches, ghouls, and more," Sam said with a sigh. "We've faced more danger in our lives than most people. As my brother pointed out 'Saving people hunting things the family business' and I can't help but agree with him," Sam said with a grin. "It always warms the heart to see each person that we save from monsters and such, how many people that owe us their lives," Sam said with a shrug. "But before we go on talking don't you need to get something for helping patch my brother up Amy?" Sam asked with eyebrows raised.

"Oh, you're absolutely right Sam, Doctor do you have a first aid kit in the TARDIS?" Amy asked hoping that he did.

"I do believe that I have it back in the TARDIS just give me a moment and I will be right back", the Doctor said as he slipped back into the TARDIS.

"We have to hurry, I don't like leaving Dean when he's this torn up and defenseless," Sam said as he started to pace around the outside of the TARDIS.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that the Doctor will be quick, and by the time we get back to them they will be chatting away like old friends," Amy said with a smile.

Just as the Doctor reopened the door to the TARDIS an eerie but deadly cry sounded not far from where they had left the other guys. It sounded like a scream that was cut off halfway through, as if the person doing the scream had been silenced permanently.  
"We have to go now!" Sam ordered his voice tight with worry. "The Wendigo is back and it sounds angry, in which case we have to get back to Dean and Rory now, before it decides to make a meal out of my brother and your husband. "Come on!" Sam yelled as he plunged back into the trees trying to get back to his brother as quickly as possible.

"I'm right behind you", Amy said as she called on the Doctor to pick up the pace. She followed Sam as he raced ahead trying to get to his brother as fast as humanly possible. Sam got to the small clearing in the woods just ahead of Amy and the Doctor who was right behind him. As he surveyed the small clearing he noticed the torn ground and the small plants around the clearing had been broken and torn up along with some blood on the ground and some drag marks from ether Rory or Dean.

"Dean,Rory!" Amy cried out when she saw the blood on the ground, the Doctor looked like that of a scared child, he had just found out that monsters are very real and very dangerous and that one of them had taken one of his friends. He took Amy into his arms and held her close as he whispered into her ear, "don't worry Amy we will find him again I promise!"  
"We will find Rory and Dean, don't worry about that," Sam said to both Amy and the Doctor, he then started to look around the small clearing mumbling a few choice curse words under his breath.


	5. Hunting the Hunter

**Well, sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up and running… I will try to be better at writing them more quickly, I'm thinking about adding a new character to the story, but I don't know who yet… Should it be River or Castiel? Please review and let me know! **

**I do not own either of these shows. **

Chapter Five: Hunting the Hunter

"We need to find them as quickly as possible," Sam said as he studied the drag marks made from Rory and his brother Dean's bodies as the Wendigo had dragged them away.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Asked Amy as she followed behind Sam at a close pace.

"Just step back and let me work please, I need some room to track it and if you can keep your friend out of the way that would be the most help," Sam said with a snap in his tone. His eyes were roaming the forest floor looking for the smallest indication of the monster, or his brother and Rory. His eyes lit upon a small yellow candy that laid on the ground near the vanishing tracks of the creature. He smiled as he picked up the small m-m thinking back to when they had hunted the beast before. Dean had a bag of peanut m-m with him when he got taken by the Wendigo he was able to leave a trail of candy for Sam to find and follow back to the Wendigo's lair.

"Are those m-ms?" Amy asked as she watched Sam pick up the candy and study it, before looking on the ground for more of them. Amy looked back at her friend, the Doctor, who was also watching Sam with interest as he walked in a small circle around the clearing. "What do you think about this Doctor?" Amy asked as she watched her friend pace back and forth in a circle.

"I'm not sure, but I think that either Rory or Dean left a trail for us to follow by leaving a trail of colorful candies," the Doctor said with a raised eyebrow.

"It was more than likely Dean," Sam said with a small smile, as he picked up another m-m from the ground. "Dean always carried some bags of m-ms with him when we went hunting Wendigos, ever since the first time after I started hunting with him and a bag of peanut m-ms saved his life. The first time that it happened he and another girl got taken by a Wendigo while we were looking for the girl's brother who had also been taken by the Wendigo. I followed the trail of m-ms that my brother dropped when he was taken by the monster," Sam said with a grin. Sam started to kick up the ground as he carefully searched the ground looking for something in the low hanging shrubs and thick underbrush, he paused before he stooped down to pick up the flare gun he had kicked up and checked it before swearing under his breath.  
"What's wrong, Sam?" Amy asked, looking concerned as she watched Sam look over the flare gun in his hand.  
"The powder in this flare gun is wet and plugged up, even if they have tried to use this gun it wouldn't have worked, they never stood a chance," Sam said in a frustrated tone."I should have checked the gun earlier before I left them, I could have prevented all of this from happening!" Sam said with his tone of voice ringing with self-anger.

"It's not your fault, Sam," Amy said as she tried to calm him down from his fit of anger and self-loathing. "You can track them, right? You said that one of them left a trail for us to follow Right? All you need to do right now is stop the pity-party and find my husband and your brother! So snap out of it, and get to work finding them!" Amy snapped at Sam, who had the decency to look upset about the whole thing.  
The Doctor knew enough to keep silent during Amy's rant at Sam. He finally spoke up saying. "If you are done Amy, may I get a word or two in, please? He asked as he walked up to join the small group. Now Sam, what do you know about this creature? Anything could be useful to help us track down this what did you call it again, a wendeego?" The Doctor asked, all while rubbing the back on his head in confusion.

Sam sighed and said, "it's called a Wendigo, and it's known for being very fast and agile, especially when hunting down its prey. They are solitary creatures by nature, which is in our favor since we only have to deal with one at the moment. They are also nocturnal so, the only time that they hunt is in the dark. They hibernate for 23 to 26 years at a time, and when they awaken from hibernation, they are ravenous and deadly. They can often bring storms in there wake, and famine to the land around where the Wendigo lives and hunts."  
Sam looked down at the ruined flare gun in his hand and sighed, and said almost to himself, "I need to get another flare gun from the car, it would be wise to stick together till we gank the Wendigo and get my brother and your husband back. Follow me, and soon we will find and get Dean and Rory back alive." With that said, Sam then took a brightly colored ribbon from his pocket and tied it to a nearby tree, before heading off into the woods. "Come on and follow me" Sam said as he walked back to the car, "we need to have a way of stopping the Wendigo permanently, and the only way to do that is to go and get more flare guns from the car, which is why I need the two of you to hurry up and come with me." Sam then started to run up a small path that ran between two scrubby looking oak trees. "This path leads up to the highway which is where Dean and I hid the car before trying to gank the Wendigo and save our friends," Sam said as he slowed down to a fast walk when he realized that he had almost left Amy behind, the Doctor had managed to keep up with Sam although he was breathing heavily.

"Oh, sorry Amy, I didn't realize that you couldn't keep up with me and my long legs," Sam said with a smile as he slowed down to alow Amy to catch up to him and the Doctor.

"Usually, I'm able to keep up with the Doctor when we are on the run from something that is after us, but for some reason, I can't keep with you Sam," Amy panted as she paused to catch her breath.

"It's probably because my brother and I have been doing this since we were little with our father, but no matter we are here," Sam said as he walked out of the woods and up a small embankment to where a beautiful black 67 Impala stood at the side of the road.  
"That's the car? It's gorgeous!" Amy gushed as she looked at the car, "is it yours or Dean's?" "Whichever one of you have it must take very good care of it," Amy said with a grin.

Baby is Dean's, he lets me ride in it though, it used to belong to my Dad, and he gave it to Dean before he disappeared for over a year before we found him. A half a year later he dies in a car accident in the Impala with a Semi truck jack-knifing him, Sam said with pain in his eyes.

I'm so sorry, Sam, I didn't know, Amy said sadly as she listened to Sam's tale. The Doctor also looked upset but said nothing, just staring at the Impala silently with a sad expression on his face.

Sam walked to the back of the Impala and pulled out a key from his pocket before he unlocked the Impala's trunk and began to lift the false bottom in the trunk and propping it up with a sawed-off shotgun before digging deeper into the trunk muttering to himself. "I know it's in here somewhere, give me a moment, and I will have some more flare guns for us all to use, including you Doctor, even if you don't like guns I would rather you be armed along with Amy and I," Sam said with a no backtalk attitude. "I know that you don't like guns, Doctor, but I would rather keep you safe and alive for as long as possible," Sam said as he tossed the flare gun to the Doctor. Here Amy catch! As he tossed a flare gun to her as well before grabbing one for himself and closing the trunk to the Impala with a bang.  
"Let's go gank a Wendigo," Sam said as he started walking back to the woods. "Come on, you two, let's go save Dean and Rory," Sam huffed as they started to go deeper into the woods.

"When they got back to where the trail of m-ms started," Sam whispered, "I will lead you can follow, try and keep an eye on anything that moves, and watch my back, please. When we find the Wendigo let me take care of it, you will be my back up if I need it, otherwise, try to keep out of my way and keep an eye out to make sure that I don't get killed," Sam snapped.  
"Alright, lead the way Sam," the Doctor said quietly. The Doctor hadn't said much as he listened to Sam go off on a rant about the flare guns, he was to busy fiddling with his sonic screwdriver which was acting up, and had been acting up ever since the TARDIS had crashed.

Amy nodded as she followed Sam as he, in turn, followed the trail of m-ms that either Dean or Rory had left behind when they had been taken by the Wendigo. The Doctor followed both of them all while trying to fix his screwdriver, as they traveled farther into the thick woods.

Sam, all of a sudden, stopped short, right in front of Amy, causing her to run into his tall back with a gasp of surprise, the Doctor had stopped just before he ran into Amy. Both Amy and the Doctor were confused about the sudden stop, and before taking a look around their surroundings, Amy asked. "Why did you stop Sam? And couldn't you have given us a little warning ahead of time? I, for one, don't like running into people, not that you didn't stop me all of a sudden," Amy snapped at Sam.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize that you were following me that closely, Amy. Anyways I think that we are here, here meaning that I'm pretty sure that that old abandoned mine shaft is where we will find my brother and your husband, plus a Wendigo that I will have to gank," Sam growled as he moved towards the mine shaft. Amy shivered as she stepped into the dark and damp mine shaft, she looked back at the Doctor who had finally gotten his sonic screwdriver to work as he also stepped into the darkness of the mine.

"Stay behind me as much as possible, and listen to whatever I say if you want to come out of this mine alive and intact," Sam said in a dead serious voice.  
"I'm right behind you Sam," Amy whispered and shivered at the thought of the monstrous Wendigo who had taken her Rory from her, she looked at Sam and thought about what he must be going through right now missing his brother Dean, who was also injured and needing help as well.

"How are you not scared for your brother, Sam?" Amy asked as she stepped over a fallen beam from the roof of the mine.  
"I'm worried about Dean, it's just that we both have been in situations like this before and each time we both make it out just fine," Sam said as he ducked a low hanging beam.  
"How so?" Asked the Doctor interested, as he side-stepped some loose stones. "You mean that this has happened to both of you before?" Ask the Doctor intrigued at the thought that the two of them have done this before.

"Well, we have a friend who can sometimes help us get out of situations like this," Sam said although he didn't mention Castiel at the moment, he didn't know how either of them would take to the brothers knowing an angel of the Lord on a first-name basis, or that they were friends. "Our friend helps us when we need him the most," Sam said with a smile.  
A growl echoed through the mine shaft. "It's close, probably hiding in the next turn of the mine, I will try to take it out before we go looking for our missing members," Sam said in a whisper.  
Sam walked farther down the tunnel of the mine. Flare gun held ready to kill the creature that had taken his brother, and Rory who was still missing.


	6. A talk in the woods

**Chapter Six: A Talk in the Woods**

**A.N. Well, I'm back, sorry that it has been so long since the last update. I have been so busy with both work, and life at home. Anyways, I do not own ether Doctor Who or Supernatural. This chapter is going to mostly from Dean and Rory perspective before being taken by the Wendigo. **

As Sam disappeared into the woods following Amy as she raced back to the TARDIS and the Doctor, Dean turned as best as he could with his injures and looked Rory over before saying. "So, you are a nurse? You aren't as pretty as some nurses that I have seen before," Dean said with a devilish grin. "I mean most of the nurses that I have met are usually female, and they are usually quite cute. I mean, no offense, but you aren't my type," Dean said with another grin.  
Rory just rolled his eyes and said. "I'm sorry that I don't meet your expectations of being a nurse, but before I met the Doctor, that was my job. Now if you want to still be conscious when your brother and my wife get back with the first-aid kit and the Doctor, I'd suggest that you let me have a look at your injuries preferably before they get back unless you want to explain the reason that you are still about to pass out from blood loss to your brother. Because I'm not explaining that you are too stubborn, to let me take a look at your injuries to your brother."  
"Okay fine, take a look, just if you are going to be messing with me at least tell me something about you and your friends," Dean said as he shifted to a more comfortable position and looked at Rory, waiting for him to start.  
"Okay well, how about I tell you how I met the Doctor?" Rory asked as he looked over Dean's clawed arm.

"That sounds fine, Ouch! Careful, I do want to use that arm again," Dean said with a yelp of pain when Rory examined his arm.

"Well, it was at my Batchelor party, my friends had just wheeled in one of those large cakes that have party girls hidden in them, and all of a sudden out pops the Doctor, and the first thing he says to me is that Amy had tried to kiss him. I had met the Doctor once before. He had landed the TARDIS in Amy's yard and then he got rid of a nasty alien monster who had escaped from space prison and had been hiding in Amy's house for over 14 years. Amy had seen the Doctor first when she was only 12 years old when he crashed the TARDIS in her garden. He climbed out of the very damaged TARDIS into Amy's garden and, after eating fish-fingers and custard, Amy asked if the Doctor could fix a crack in her bedroom wall. The Doctor became interested when Amy said that she heard voices coming from the crack in her room that scared her. The Doctor started to check out the crack in the wall, and he said that it shouldn't be there, that it was a place where two different timelines had collided and had made the crack in the wall. The Doctor said that the crack was in time it's self and not just in the wall," Rory said as he used some of the bandages he had with him to rap Dean's leg.

"Wait, hold on, time out!" Dean said as he made a time out sign with his hands, causing Rory to pause in his story-telling to look at Dean.  
"You are telling me that the second time that you meet the Doctor that he flat out tells you that you fiance tried to kiss him at your Batchelor party? And you didn't try to shoot or at least throw a punch at him?" Dean asked, looking shocked at Rory.

"I think that I went into shock when he said that to me, and then he had yanked me into the TARDIS and in a whole different world of both beauty and danger. Ever since then, I have been traveling with the Doctor and my wife Amy in the TARDIS. After being killed by a human-sized lizard with an advanced ray gun and turning into a plastic person, I will explain that later," Rory said as saw that Dean was about to ask about being plastic.  
"Wow, you must have really ticked off the angel who brought you back. I mean, you came back as a human manikin, how long were you plastic?" Dean asked with a bit of a chuckle and a smirk.

Rory was just about ready to start retelling the long story of him being plastic, the Pandorica, and the Doctor's sacrifice. But before he could begin to, Dean held his hand up and signaled him to stay silent.

"Shhh," Dean said as he tried to stand, his mauled leg gave way when he tried to put his weight on it, and he would have fallen on his face if Rory hadn't been there to catch him.  
"Whoa, be careful! I don't think that your face will look too good if you take a nose dive to the ground, what is so important that you need to try to stand and move so much?" Rory asked a little worried about Dean and his injuries.

"The Wendigo is coming back! Where is that flare gun that Sam left behind? If we are going to stand a chance, we NEED something to light that creature on fire, and that is the ONLY way to kill a Wendigo." Dean said with a snap.  
"Okay, you stay here, and I'll look around for it, it couldn't have fallen far," Rory said as he hurried to find the flare gun in the leafy ground.  
"Well, I'm not going anywhere, Dean said as he pointed at his injured leg, with a grunt of pain.  
"Found it!" Rory exclaimed as he lifted the flare gun from where he found it nestled under a gooseberry bush, he brushed some dirt off of it before he handed it to Dean.  
"You keep it for now, have you ever shot a gun before?" Dean asked as he slowly moved from sitting on the stump to crouching behind it. "I'm too weak to run or fight it, so that leaves me to play as bait while you shoot it with the flare gun," Dean said as the sounds of the monster came closer to them.

Rory's hands shook as the Wendigo came even closer the crashing stopped, as the creature stopped and let out an almost human-like scream before it burst through the trees surrounding them with a vicious snarl. The Wendigo stood staring at both of them for a minute or two before it came at Rory who was standing a little ways from where Dean was kneeling behind the stump that he had been sitting on previously before. Dean pulled himself up to an almost standing position and yelled at the Monster distracting it from Rory for the moment.  
"Hey ugly, if you want to eat someone eat me! Rory is all skin and bones, and besides he isn't injured like me, I'm easy pickings for you!" Dean yelled at the Wendigo, making it turn from its pursuit of Rory to Dean with a loud growl. As the creature turned toward Dean, Rory aimed with the flare gun knowing that if he missed that it would more then-likely mean the death of both of them. His heart sank when he pulled the trigger on the flare gun, and the flare gun made a sick clunking sound, and a tiny tendril of smoke came out, instead of the flare with the life-saving fire within.  
Dean heard the sound of the flare gun failing to fire, and started to curse a blue streak as the Wendigo realized that they had no means of killing it growled and rushed at Dean with its long claws out-stretched. The creature's claws swung in a deadly arc towards Dean's head for a killing blow, when Rory screamed at Dean to "DUCK!" The Wendigo startled at the outburst paused for a second or two, in that second Dean not only ducked but jumped back as well, moving enough that the monster's first strike did not land on him fully but glanced off of his shoulder and arm instead. The Wendigo second strike did more damage to Dean when it hit him full on the chest area, throwing him into an oak about 20 feet away from where he had fallen. Dean hit the oak with resounding *CRACK* before landing in a bone-less heap at the foot of the tree with a moan.

After dealing with the injured hunter, the Wendigo turned toward Rory with a growl; its large clawed hands dragged as it came towards Rory ready to rip him in half with its claws and fangs.  
Rory stood there staring at the monster that had just flung an adult male 20 feet into a tree trying to decide if he should run away from the monster into the woods, or towards where Dean fell to see if he was still alive or not. Making up his mind he ran towards the creature dodging its first swipe of its long claws only to be hit by its second set of claws on the back of the head, the last thing he thinks of before the darkness overtakes him is that, Amy is going to be lonely without me, before he slips into the dark.


	7. Finding Family

**Chapter seven: Finding Family  
Author's note: Hello again, sorry that posting has been slow. To answer Guest's question, I do have BIG plans for Rory too. I'm not going to push him into a corner and forget about him, or any of the others in my story. This chapter is mostly going to be from Rory and Dean's perspective, but I will include Sam and the others in this chapter. I don't own ether shows, and please read enjoy, and review!  
Warning: this chapter does contain gore, violence, and a swear word or two. **

****As the darkness started to leave Rory's mind, he realized that he had his arms had been tied above his head, when he tried to figure out where the Wendigo had taken him. His head ached, and he could feel blood running down from a gash on the back of his head, for a moment he almost started to panic before he heard a moan coming from a few feet away from him. "Dean, is that you?" Rory asked as he strained against the ropes that bound him trying to break free. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out several hanging objects that he guessed were bodies that the creature had caught. Turning his head with some difficulty, he tried to find where the moan that he heard had come from before his eyes finally landed on the body of the hunter that he had met only a couple hours earlier. Rory's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the hunter's torn body, blood dripping from three long jagged gashes across Dean's chest and torso, along with the injuries he had sustained earlier from the monster.  
Dean's breathing was ragged as he struggled back to conscious, trying to piece together what had happened to him when he remembered Rory, the quiet nurse that had stayed with him when Sam had left him to go and keep Amy, Rory's wife, safe while trying to find their friend the Doctor before the Wendigo made a snack out of him. He shifted, and the movement from him had made his injuries start to bleed, even more, making him moan as the pain hit him even harder. He tipped his head back as a wave of nausea hit him hard, making him feel like he was going to lose more than just blood. After a couple of minutes he held his head up and saw that Rory was hanging a few feet away from him, he saw that Rory was now sporting a large lump on the side of his head and a sizeable gash too. It looked like Rory had been struggling with his bonds, judging by the cuts on his wrists.  
Rory gasped when his eyes met Dean's; the hunter was having trouble breathing as if he couldn't keep oxygen in his lungs, and the ever-growing puddle of blood underneath Dean was worry-some, to say the least.  
"Dean, are you awake? Please talk to me, tell me that you aren't dead, please!" Rory said in a loud whisper as he still struggled with his bound wrists which were now bleeding from the strain that he was putting on them.

"Don't worry, Doc. I'm still kicking, although it feels like I might have a punctured lung judging from lack of oxygen and the fact that I felt something give when the Wendigo struck me earlier," Dean said with a wet sounding cough. "It's getting more difficult to breathe too," Dean said with a painful gasp as he tried to tug on his bonds as well, searching for some way to break free.  
"Whoa, try and save your strength, Dean, if you lose too much blood there won't be a way for me to help you!" Rory said as he struggled even harder to break free from where he was hanging.

Rory yanked hard on the ropes binding him, and then he felt something give he didn't know if it was the ropes or his shoulders coming out of their sockets. But all of a sudden, his left hand was freed from the ropes. He gasped as he stared at his freed hand before trying to free his right hand from the rope. After he had gotten both hands free, he tried to get closer to Dean without making more noise and alerting the monster that was in the old mine somewhere nearby, which wasn't easy, with the floor of the mine covered with human bones from the Wendigo's meals over the years. Rory took a few slight steps forward trying his best to be quiet as he made his way over to Dean, when he reached the hunter hanging body he looked up at Dean with a question in his eyes.

Dean groaned in pain and said to Rory. "Back right pocket I have a Swiss-army knife use it to cut me down, try to let me down gently if you can," Dean gasped trying to get some more oxygen into his damaged lungs.  
Rory reached for Dean's back right pocket, all while trying to make sure that he didn't injure the hunter any further than he already was.

"Got it!" He whispered as he pulled the Swiss-army knife from Dean's pocket and started to cut at the ropes that held Dean. He was able to free one of Dean's hands when he heard the monster coming towards them.  
"Hide NOW!" Dean snapped as the creature came towards them, stopping right before reaching the place that it had hung Dean. It took down another already dead male that it had been feeding on earlier in the year. The Wendigo looked at Dean for a minute or two before it dragged its meal farther into an old mine.

Dean breathed another large gasp of air before doing his best to turn to Rory, who had hidden behind an old mine cart when the Wendigo had come over to them. "Hey, are you going to cut me down so we can get out of here or not?" Dean asked, starting to feel light-headed and dizzy, from blood loss and the fact that he had only one fully functioning lung.  
"Are you sure that the creature won't be coming back for seconds?" Rory asked as he slowly stood from where he had been crouching with a fearful look on his face.

"I don't think it's going to be too hungry after it eats the rest of that poor guy it pulled down, if we stay here any longer we will be in the same predicament as he was, we will be gutted, torn to pieces and dead!" Dean said in a loud whisper that he aimed at Rory.  
Rory at least had the decency to look ashamed as he moved over to where Dean was still hanging by one hand. "Sorry," Rory said as he struggled to cut the last bit of rope, releasing Dean from his bonds finally. When Dean felt the ropes give way from the sharp edge of the knife, his legs collapsed from under him unable to support his weight, because of the injuries that he had received. Rory barely had the time to catch Dean as he fell. 

"Easy Dean, are you trying to hurt yourself worse than you already are?" Rory asked with a shake of his head. "Here, let me pull you over to the side of the mine before I try to stop the bleeding, okay?" Rory said as he struggled to hold Dean upright without causing too much pain to Dean. "There, now let's see if I can't get the bleeding stopped. Whoa! Stay with me, Dean, don't fall asleep on me now!" Rory exclaimed as he noticed that Dean had almost become unconscious. Rory slapped Dean hard across the face, awakening him and also making him madder than a wet hen.  
"WHAT THE HECK!" Dean practically shouted at Rory before snapping at him. "Why did you hit me across the face?"

"You NEED to stay awake! I will try to get the bleeding stopped, but I need you to remain conscious at all times and at least try to stay silent, or do you want to become seconds for the monster?" Rory said with a snap of his own. Suddenly Rory heard a shuffling sound of someone's footsteps walking towards them, dragging something behind them. Rory was about ready to either jump the thing that was coming or run and hide from it. He had stood ready to jump it when he realized that it wasn't the Wendigo, but an injured female who was half leaning against the walls of the mine as she walked slowly toward them. One of her legs seemed to injured to the point that she had to drag it slightly behind her as she walked, in one of her hands she held a sharp shard from a human femur as a weapon.

"I know you're here somewhere monster, and I'm going to cut you open, and burn you to a crisp for what you did to Sara!" The woman yelled as continued to walk toward Dean and Rory, who was hidden from view behind a support beam next to the wall of the mine. Rory stood and started to approach the young woman when he jumped back as she heard him approach, swung her weapon of bone right at him, intending to cut him right through the middle. Instead of plunging the bone fragment into Rory, she sliced through the lower part of his right arm and hand as he blocked her thrust.  
"Whoa, easy lady! Watch where you are swinging that thing!" Rory exclaimed as he clutched his now injured hand and arm with his left hand trying to stop the blood that was dripping from his injury, all while trying not to get stabbed again by the female who was still trying to kill him.  
"Damn it, Kate, stop trying to kill the medical help that I need!" Dean snapped as the woman who Rory now knew was Kate, tried once again to stab him with the shard of bone.

"Dean, is that you?" Kate asked as she finally stopped trying to skewer Rory with her weapon. Instead, she leaned against the wall of the mine with a sigh of relief, as if she had been expecting to find him here waiting for her.

"Who else did you think was coming?" Dean asked with a groan as a wave of pain hit him with a vengeance. "Hey, Rory do you think you can get this bleeding stopped, or am I going to have to call my friend?" Dean asked as he shifted slightly, trying to get as comfortable as he could with his injuries.  
"I'll see what I can do. I'm not a miracle worker, you know, besides Kate ripped my arm open, which also needs treating as well." Rory said with a sigh as he knelt to look Dean over better. "Who is this friend you keep talking about anyway?" Rory asked as he started to bind Dean's chest injury with part of Dean's shirt as a make-shift bandage.  
You mentioned an angel earlier before we got attacked, is that your friend? Rory asked as he struggled to control the bleeding.

"Yeah, that's Castiel, or Cas, as I like to call him, is an angel of the Lord as he likes to put it," Dean said with a groan of pain. "Either way, I'm going to need his help on this one because no offense, but I don't think that you know how to heal a punctured lung entirely, not with-out proper equipment and the time and skills to do it with," Dean said with another gasp of pain. "Besides, I don't know how bad Sara is hurt ether. She may also need medical attention, as well."

"Okay then, how do you summon Castiel? Do you need to do a spell or something to get him here?" Rory asked as he started to look over Kate's injuries. "Hold still, Kate, I need to take a closer look." Rory snapped as Kate jumped back when he touched her.  
"Sorry, but if you had woken up to a small Wendigo teething on one of your legs, you would be a bit touchy too!" Kate snapped back.

"Wait, a small Wendigo?" As in there's more than one?" Dean asked, worry tingeing his voice.

"But I thought you said that most Wendigos live alone, and don't travel in packs," Rory said as he started to try to wrap Kate's injured leg.

"I did, and they do, usually, but apparently nobody told it not to reproduce, which is more than likely why there is more than one. Could you describe the smaller Wendigo, Kate? I know that there wasn't much light, but if you could tell us what it looked or felt like that could help us kill it later," Dean said, hoping that Kate would understand the gravity of the issue that they were facing.

"When I awoke, I felt like one of my legs was being chewed on by something, as far as I can tell it was quite small, and it was covered in a kind of babyish fur like newborn down almost, but it already had its little claws and fangs that it used on me," Kate said as she slumped into a sitting position letting Rory do his best to bind her wounds. "It treated my leg as if it were its own personal chew toy batting it around when it wasn't in its mouth. The only reason that it left me was that the Monster's mother called it away from me. Apparently, Monster dearest doesn't like to waste food by playing with it." Kate said with a sigh of relief.  
"Monster dearest, what is that all about?" Dean asked with a snort of laughter and a grin.  
"That is what I'm calling the adult Wendigo since I'm pretty sure that the adult Wendigo is the mother of the smaller Wendigo. I thought that it would fit it to a tee!" Said Kate with a small laugh.

"If the two of you are done, can we please find a way out?" Asked Rory with a bit of a huff, as he tried and failed to rap and bind his own arm.  
"I'm not leaving without Sara, Kate said in a fierce growl. She is still hanging up somewhere in this mine, and I will not leave her for some creature to feast upon, alright."  
"Don't worry, Kate. I'm sure that Rory didn't mean to sound like we have to leave Sara behind, which we won't." Dean said with a withering glare sent at Rory for even thinking something like that.

"Good, and don't think that at all, because I am going to going to find Sara right now." Said Kate, as she pulled herself to her feet with a groan. "Are you coming too, Dean?" She asked as she slowly limped farther down the mine tunnel.

Dean groaned as he tried and failed to get to his feet, then he was offered a hand from Rory, who looked just about as worried as Sam always did whenever Dean had seriously injured himself. "Are you coming?" Dean asked as he started to walk slowly down the mine, following Kate.

"Yes, I'm coming, I couldn't let the two of you go running off to God knows where, with the injuries that you both have, now could I," Rory said with a growl of his own, as he followed them farther into the mine looking for Sara.  
Dean shot Rory a dirty look as he followed him at arm-length as if waiting for an excuse to make him stop walking and sit. That and the fact that normally Dean didn't like being monitored and handled like he was a broken china doll, which he was badly injured, but Cas could heal him with a snap of the fingers or a few minutes of a healing angel's touch. Besides not knowing how bad Sara's injuries were kept him on his feet even though his body felt like he had gone five rounds with a tank, his stubbornness kept him moving, and his game face on pretending to be alright when the only one he was fooling was himself.

Dean's foot caught the edge of a small hole, causing him to stumble almost falling before he felt Rory hand steadying him. He looked over at the nurse, worried that he would want him to sit down, but Rory just held him up saying nothing, looking at him with both fear and admiration written in his eyes.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Dean asked as he looked at Rory, who had let go of him after he had regained his balance, and was watching him with an odd look on his face as if he was pondering something on his mind.

"No, I'm just wondering where all of that mule-headed stubbornness came from, that's all," Rory said with a small chuckle and a shake of the head. "You know you and the Doctor are a lot alike. You are both too stubborn for your own good. And you both like to rush into things headfirst, darn the consequences." Rory said with a small smile as he thought of his friend, the Doctor.  
"Hey, are you two done having a nice chat, because I found Sara," Kate said as she slowly made her way back to Dean and Rory. "She's still breathing, although I don't know for how much longer with her chest torn open even worst then yours is Dean," Kate said as tears filled her eyes, thinking about how much pain her sister must be in at the moment. "Do you think that Castiel can heal her, or bring her back if she does die?" Kate asked with a sniffle as she tried to stop the flow of tears.

"I'm sure that Cas will get here in time to save Sara, okay, try to have a little faith," Dean said with a grimace as he tried to silently call on his friend, who was taking his time as usual. He knew that he shouldn't blame Cas, but after not appearing after a couple of minutes, he got ticked off and fed up with the whole thing.  
Hey, Cas we need some help down here, Sam and I tangled with a very angry Wendigo and found a couple of new friends in the process we were trying to find two very special girls that had been taken by the monster. Right now, I need you to come and help heal the two of them and Rory and me, please, before you have to come and bring us back to life. Dean had just finished with the prayer when he heard the familiar sound wind through feathers right before he turned and saw that the trench coat wearing angel had appeared behind them.

What happened to you, Dean? Castiel asked as he looked over the three of them and all of their various injuries in turn.  
As I told you when I called, Rory and I got taken by a Wendigo who hung us up in this old mine shaft for a meal later. Rory was able to get loose and cut me down, and after that, Kate found us and told us about Sara. After that, I called you, and you know the rest, Sam is still out there looking for us with Rory's wife and their friend. Dean said with a snap as his breathing worsened, and he started to cough and choke on the blood in his lungs.

"Easy Dean, just try to breath nice and slow, that's it," Rory said as he helped Dean lean against the wall of the mine, he looked up at the angel almost as if he was expecting something to happen to Dean. All the angel did was cock his head and look at Dean, with a question in his eyes.

"The girls first then me," Dean managed to gasp out before he slumped forward at the edge of unconsciousness, which Rory was trying to avoid at all costs.

Castiel nodded and followed Kate as she limped back to where Sara hung, right before she left, she looked back at Dean and Rory. "Try to keep him alive till we get back okay, I don't need to have Sam chewing me out because he died again cause of his stubbornness," Kate said with a worried look at Rory.

"I do not promise anything, just hurry back, or you might find both of us unconscious," Rory said with a weak smile as he held up his still bleeding arm that he had tried to wrap earlier.

"We will be as quick as we can," Castiel said as they disappeared from view. After a couple of minutes and another coughing spell from Dean, they heard footsteps approaching them.  
Kate came from around the corner with Sara right behind her, Castiel followed them looking a little pale but otherwise fine. He bent down to start healing Dean when they heard the Wendigo coming back towards them at a fast pace.

"Something must have scared it," Rory said as he stood and tried to get Dean to his feet as well. As they both stood with their backs pressed against the wall of the mine shaft, the creature barreled past them, not even giving them a second glance as it ran past, its young child-like baby right behind it. Suddenly Rory heard the sound that had sent the Monsters packing. It was the Doctor's sonic screwdriver buzzing at a low frequency that brought a smile to his face as he thought of the friend wielding it.

"What is that sound?" Dean asked as the high pitched buzzing continued, the sound of it bouncing off the walls and ceiling, creating an echo that made Dean's head rang from the noise of it, giving him an awful headache in the process.

That means that the help has arrived, Rory said with a smile. That sound is the Doctor's sonic screwdriver that he takes everywhere with him. If the Doctor is here, then so is Amy and your brother Sam as well, Rory said with a grin looking at both Dean and Kate.

As Rory finished speaking, the sound of voices started to call out their names, as Sam, Amy, and the Doctor searched for their friends and family in the dark reassess of the mine shaft.

Amy cupped her hands around her mouth ready to call out to her husband Rory who was still missing, right before she did, a large calloused hand covered her mouth, causing her to almost scream before realizing that it was just Sam.

I don't care that the monster's gone for the moment, it will be back sooner or later, and when it comes back there is a good chance that it won't be scared of the Doctor do-hickey, and I don't want to show the Wendigo our exact location, so try to be at least a little quiet. Sam said as he removed his hand from Amy's mouth and stepped away from both Amy and the Doctor. Standing in front of them waiting for both of them to follow, Sam stepped carefully trying to be as quiet as possible going farther into the darkness of the mine.  
The beam of light from the flashlight that Amy held lit up enough of the ground as they slowly made their way through the mine shaft. Amy had to stifle a gasp of both horror and repulsion as the light of her flashlight showed the white human bones that lay scattered across the floor of the mine. What if- No, that couldn't happen, not to Rory, he has to be alright. He came back from being dead and from being plastic all for me! Amy thought as her mind kept making all these assumptions going from bad to worst. Sam was struggling with the same issues though he still had hope that Castiel would show up. It always helped to have an angel with the power to heal on their side.

**A.N, Wow, I didn't think that this chapter was going to be so long. Over 4,000 words, anyways thank you to all who liked followed and reviewed! I LOVE hearing from you, plus reviews help with writers' block, at least for this writer anyway. I plan on working on the next chapter as soon as possible, and I will be adding a new character to show up in the next chapter as well. **


	8. Hello Sweetie

**Author's note: Hello and welcome, to the final chapter, chapter eight of Hunting with Friends. Sorry that it has taken so long to get this out, I personally HATE writer's block! That being said, let's get on with the chapter! Those who have seen Doctor Who (especially the 11****th**** Doctor) will know who the next character that will be showing up in this chapter. And those who haven't, read on and find out!  
I do not own either Doctor Who, nor Supernatural. If I did, there would be a SuperWhoLock cross over by now! Anyways if you are enjoying what I have written so far, send me a comment or a complaint, I LOVE hearing from others! So please, review and favorite this story if you like it!**

**Chapter eight: Hello, Sweetie! **

As Amy followed Sam with the Doctor right behind her, the Doctor's sonic screwdriver was buzzing at a high pitched frequency, causing the sound to bounce off of the walls and ceiling of the mine shaft.  
** "**It'sno wonder, why the Wendigo turned tail and ran if I have to listen to that buzzing much longer I might just follow suit!" Sam said with a groan as he shook his head, trying his best to make the buzzing stop, and the ringing in his ears stop. "Doctor, could you please turn your sonic device off for now?" Sam asked as he held his aching head in his hands. "The Wendigo's gone for now, and all you are doing is giving me a migraine to deal with on top of looking for Dean, Rory, and the girls, besides the fact that we all have weapons that can kill a Wendigo." Sam snapped as he rubbed his aching head and glared at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked slightly sheepish as he clicked his sonic screwdriver off before saying to Sam. "Sorry about the noise, I didn't know that it would be so loud in here, but the good thing is that it drove away the Wendigo for now. Hopefully, we will be able to find Rory and Dean before it comes back." The Doctor said with an optimistic grin plastered on his face.

"You know, I wish that I had the same amount of optimism that you have Doctor," said Sam as he quietly walked farther into the darkness of the mine. "Watch your step. There are shards of broken bones all over the floor of the mine, try not to kick them too much, or make any unnecessary noise if you can help it." Sam said in a hushed whisper as he carefully stepped through an opening in the wall of the mine that he had found a few minutes beforehand. Amy started to follow Sam when he turned around and stopped her from following him any farther into the hole in the wall of the mine. "Wait out here with your friend the Doctor while I check this side tunnel out, I won't take long, I'm just going to see if Dean, Rory, or the girls are in there or not," Sam whispered before he ducked into the mine shaft that branched off of the main shaft.  
The flashlight that Amy was holding was starting to act up by dimming and flickering, Amy tapped it with her hand, and it brightened for a few brief moments before completely dying on her and plunging her into darkness.

The Doctor had been standing a few feet away from Amy, using his sonic screwdriver to examine one of the walls of the mine using the light from his sonic screwdriver instead of the flashlight that Sam had given to them both before entering the tunnel earlier. When he realized that Amy's flashlight was no longer working, he turned towards Amy but didn't see her at first.  
After Amy's light went out she turned to look for the Doctor who she thought was right behind her, when she didn't see him or his light she slightly panicked for a moment before she saw the greenish glow coming from the Doctor's sonic screwdriver as he studied the walls of the mine. As Amy turned to go to her friend her foot caught on a small ledge that stuck out from the floor, causing her to trip and fall into the remains of a human corpse, Amy nearly screamed in fright, but she remembered what Sam had said before he left them, making her silence herself before she could let out anything more than a strangled whimper. As she started to pull herself away from the skeleton, the arm of the skeleton dropped over her, the long-dead fingers getting caught in her nest of red hair, the arm broke off from the rest of the skeleton becoming tangled in Amy's hair as she pulled away. Amy shrieked in both pain and terror as she realized what had happened as she tried to reach the skeletal hand that was still hanging from her head. She felt something touch her shoulder. Amy turned and was ready to hit whoever had touched her shoulder when she realized that it was the Doctor that had touched her shoulder. "Mind if I cut in? I think that your dance partner is dead on his feet," the Doctor said as he helped Amy to her feet and gently pulled out the skeletal hand out of Amy's hair. Before pulling her closer into a warm hug and holding her until she stopped trembling from the scare. The Doctor tried to get Amy to laugh or smile at least after the scare that she had. After a few minutes, Amy pulled away from the Doctor's hug and said, "thank you for helping me up. My dance partner was a bit too handsy for my tastes. And thank you for trying to make me laugh, it helped some."  
They both heard footsteps coming towards them, so they turned and looked down the tunnel that Sam had gone into, hoping that it was Sam and not the Wendigo. A few moments later, Sam emerged from the opening before speaking to them, saying. "They're not down that way, at least, but we should still keep looking for any other openings that they might be in."  
As Sam, Amy, and the Doctor continued down the main mine shaft, they could hear what sounded like whispers being said farther down the shaft. They picked up their pace, and soon they were in sight of the small group of friends and family that had been taken from them. The first thing that Amy did was run and almost tackle Rory to the ground, hugging the living daylights out of him before the Doctor came up behind them and hugged them both.  
Sam, on the other hand, settled for a manly handshake from Dean, who, after watching Amy and Rory's display of affection, had said. "Hey, no girly moments, you hear!" Right before Sam was tackled by both of the other girls, as Cas stood by watching the entire thing with a look of almost amusement on his face.

All Sam could do was lie there and wait till the two girls were done hugging him half to death before he was able to stand up. When Sam saw the hug-fest that Rory, Amy, and the Doctor were having, all he could do was smile he then noticed Castiel who was standing off to one side of the small group.

"Hey Cas, did Dean call you, or did you decide to come and check on us?" Sam asked as he walked over to where Castiel stood.  
"Dean called me. Apparently, he got tore up by one of the creatures that the two of you are always hunting. It was a good thing that I came too because if I hadn't, you wouldn't have one of the two females right now," Cas said as he watched as both Kate and Sara introduced themselves to Amy and the Doctor.

Rory broke away from his wife and friend before coming over to where Sam and Dean stood with Castiel. "Are you going to tell them about the second Windigo?" He asked before he went over to tell them himself about the dangers that still lurked in the mine. When Rory left Sam and Dean, Dean turned to Sam with a growing look of exasperation on his face. Sam sighed before asking his brother why he was upset about Rory telling the Doctor and Amy about the second smaller Wendigo.

"I was planning on telling you later after we got away from the rest of the party. I didn't want Amy or the Doctor panicking, and besides, I don't want to be dealing with two people who have never hunted monsters or even shot a gun before, getting hurt by the Wendigo. When the two of us can come back later after dropping them off at their vehicle and kill it a whole lot easier than basically babysitting them," Dean said with a low growl at the back of his throat. "I mean, Rory isn't half bad for a beginning hunter, but the other two don't look cut out for hunting and all the sacrifices that come with the job of hunting," Dean said as he finished. He noticed that the rest of the small party had come over to where he and Sam stood watching him try to explain why he hadn't just told everyone at the beginning when they first found each other, instead of trying to keep some people out of the loop of knowledge.  
Both Rory and Amy were standing with their arms crossed and identical glares on their faces as they listened to all that Dean had been saying to Sam. Sam started to say something to Dean, but before he could, he was cut off by a furious Amelia Pond.

"What do you mean that we aren't cut out for hunting? Is it because I'm a starry-eyed female, and my friend, the Doctor, doesn't carry a gun on him at all times? Or the fact that before today none of us knew that monsters are running around on this planet? I'll have you know that after we joined the Doctor, we have been fighting our own type of monsters and menaces, all while traveling with the Doctor." Amy huffed, her face was almost the same color of her hair when she finished her rant.

"Okay, I think they got the message," Amy, Rory said although he still looked a little upset about the whole argument he was trying to be the peacemaker and stop the fight before his loving wife took it upon herself to show Dean how strong she was by socking him in the jaw with a wicked right hook.

After a moment of strained silence, Dean lowered his head and said. "Sorry about that. I was a bit rude to all of you. I think that with a couple of years of training, you could become pretty good hunters."

Rory smiled at that, and he then said, "apology accepted." He then looked over at Castiel, who had been watching the whole argument without saying anything.  
"So you're an angel? That is so awesome! I've never met an angel before the only angels that I've even heard of are the Weeping Angels, which are nothing like you." Rory ended a little breathless after all of that speaking. Castiel looked confused before answering Rory's question, with a question of his own.  
"I am an angel of the lord, but what are these Weeping Angels? None of my brothers or sisters are crying that I know of. And why did you say that I am different than them? How are they different than me?"  
Rory, who was also thoroughly confused at the turn of the questions, answered Castiel as best as he could. "The Weeping Angels are a type of monster that the Doctor and Amy had to deal with, even before they picked me up and took me on the adventure of a lifetime. If you want to know more, you will have to ask one of them about it. You also said that none of your siblings were crying, how do you know that?" Rory asked, suddenly curious, after answering the angel's questions as well as he could.

Before Castiel could answer Rory's question, Dean piped up with a grin on his face. "Oh, you mean Cas's Angel radio? That is what Sam and I call it, Cas uses his grace or Angel essence to hear his siblings from anywhere on earth." Dean finished with a big grin plastered n his face as he looked over at Castiel, who was trying not to snort at the names that Dean had raddled off.

Rory looked from Dean to Castiel, trying to decide if what Dean had said was true or if he was pulling Rory's leg. Rory looked over at Castiel, who just nodded his head in acceptance of the facts that Dean had spilled.

"Okay," Rory said, still looking a little confused before he could ask any more questions, there was a loud growl followed by a snarl right after.

Apparently, while they had been both arguing and discussing, the adult Wendigo had managed to creep upon them. The Wendigo rushed at them, trying to get to Sam, and The Doctor before either could stop it with a flare gun and the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. The monster hit Sam hard enough to send him flying into and through part of the mine wall, it then turned and struck the Doctor on the back of the head, causing him to crumple to the ground like a rag-doll. Amy tried to strike the creature with a flare gun but missed when the monster moved to rapidly for her to hit. He tried to strike her. When the flare went off, it caused sparks to fly, making the creature pause in its attack on Amy and turn its attention on Castiel, who had been shielding the other two girls from the monster. Cas was able to dodge the first strike of the Wendigo, the second strike from the creature caught his right arm and part of his side tearing both his trench coat and flesh underneath, Cas gasped then let out a small growl himself before drawing an angel blade and attacking the monster. Amy had moved over to where Sara and Kate crouched behind Castiel, who was now circling the Wendigo with a shiny gold-colored knife forcing the creature to focus on him and not the girls or Sam, Dean, Rory, and the Doctor.  
The monster tried to strike Castiel again, but Cas jumped back, then ran forward, slicing the creature in the side, causing the Wendigo to shriek in pain before it hit Cas hard enough to send him stumbling back with blood dripping from a gash on his face.  
When Amy saw Castiel's eyes, though, she knew that the creature never stood a chance, for Cas's eyes instead of being like that of a normal human's eyes were two bright blue, glowing orbs that shone out it the darkness of the mine shaft. When Cas stumbled back, she thought that the monster was wining over the angel. What she didn't see was her husband Rory lining up a shot with the flare gun. As the adult Wendigo rushed toward the injured angel, it paused right before it landed the finishing blow on Cas and started to glow oddly, before letting out an unearthly scream before dissolving into a pile of ash and cinders.

"W-what happened? And is the Wendigo gone?" Amy asked in a shaky voice as she stared at the pile of ash as if expecting it to turn back into the monster and attack them again.

"Don't worry the Wendigo is dead, as for what happened, your husband took a shot at the creature and shot it square in the back when the creature was going after Cas," Dean said with a smirk as he tried to check his brother over for any broken bones.

"Really, you killed the Wendigo?" Amy asked Rory as she stood up from where she had been crouching with Sara and Kate.

"I couldn't let it hurt you, so when Cas had it following him, I lined up the shot and pulled the trigger, I didn't even know if it would work or not, but I couldn't take the chance that the Wendigo would get tired of attacking Cas and go after you and the other girls," Rory said with a small smile. He then walked over to where Amy still crouched and took her hands, pulling her to her feet before he whispered into her ear, "I couldn't lose you again, not after the Silence and demon's run," he said before he kissed her and held her close.

"While this seems like a touching moment that I hate to break up, but I might need a bit of help with Sam," Dean said as he watched the small reunion of husband and wife. "All I can tell is that he does have a broken arm, but he is still unconscious, and I can't get him to respond or anything," Dean said as he struggled to drag Sam's limp form out of what was left of the wall that the Wendigo had thrown him through.  
"Here, let me help you, just be careful with his head," Rory instructed as he took Sam's upper body while Dean took the lower part of Sam trying to be as gentle as possible. Once they had him pulled out from where the monster had thrown him and had him laid out as flat as they could before Rory started to check Sam for any other injuries besides the broken arm. After gently checking Sam over, Rory sighed and stood up and walked over to where Dean was leaning against an old support beam for the mine, where he had been closely watching over his injured brother. "As far as I can tell all he has is a couple of cracked ribs, a pretty serious concussion, and a broken arm, I can't tell if he has any internal injuries without having him taken to a hospital for x-rays to be sure." Rory said with a shake of his head, "he should wake up any time now. If you want, you can try to wake him, just be careful with his head."

Rory then went over to where the Doctor still laid, and after checking the Doctor over, the Doctor started to stir. "Whoa, easy Doctor, you have a pretty big bump on your head," Rory warned as the Doctor tried to sit up with a groan of pain.  
"What hit me, and did you get the number of it?" The Doctor said as he gently touched the large goose egg on the back of his head with a wince. The Doctor then looked around, as if expecting the Wendigo to come charging out of the dark corners of the mine shaft. "Is the Wendigo dead?" The Doctor asked before his eyes landed on Sam's unconscious form, and he let out a gasp of horror. "What happened to Sam, was it that monster? Is he hurt too badly, do you need any help with him?" The Doctor tried to stand almost stumbling before he got his balance, Amy had come over to him and let him lean in her shoulder, helping him over to where Sam lied. After the Doctor was sitting as comfortably as possible next to Sam. Rory told the Doctor everything that had happened before and after the Doctor had been knocked out.

The Doctor was surprised that Rory was the one to kill the Wendigo and not Dean, although he knew why Rory had done it, he had done it to protect those that he loved, and his new friends that they had found and bonded to. And the Doctor, although he didn't approve of killing anything, thought that Rory had done the right thing at the time if he hadn't things could have gone a whole lot worse, then they did.

A few minutes later, Sam starts to stir and awaken. "What happened, is everyone alright?" Sam asked as he tried to lift his head, then stopped when his head felt like it was going to break into a bunch of pieces when he tried to lift it more than a couple of inches off of the ground.

"Easy Sam, you have a sizeable gash on the back of your head, besides a HUGE bump on the back of your head as well, plus some cracked ribs and your right arm is also broken," Rory said as he gently pushed Sam back down into a lying position and told him to try not to move too much. Rory then stood and motioned for Dean to join him a few feet away from Sam and the others.  
When Dean came to Rory, the first thing Rory asked was. "Could Cas heal Sam and the Doctor's injuries, when the angel had also injured as well? And if he could do it soon so they could get out of the ever-darkening mine shaft, especially since there was still another albeit smaller but still dangerous child Wendigo on the loose in the somewhere in the mine.  
Dean looked over at the angel, who had been standing in the darker part of the mine. The scratches that the adult Wendigo had inflicted on the angel had healed to the point that they were just faint scars on the side of the angel's face.

"I should be able to heal them both enough to make them mobile, if that is what you are worried about, the adult Wendigo only scratched me, Dean, so don't worry about me," Cas said as he watched the older hunter with narrowed eyes.

"As long as you are alright and that creature did nothing permanent to you, and you can heal the others then we have no problems here," Dean said as he looked over the battered angel who was also a close friend to the hunter, and had saved Dean's life more than once, including pulling him from out of hell itself.  
Cas just nodded in confirmation before he knelt next to Sam, after a few minutes the girls who had been sitting on the other side of Sam saw a light bluish glow coming from Sam's worst wounds on his head, as Cas held his hands over the fallen hunter, Cas eyes were also glowing slightly as he slowly healed Sam. Cas stood after a couple of minutes looking over all that he had healed. He then said to Sam. "You should be able to stand and walk at least, I healed everything except your arm, I'm afraid that I could only heal your worst injuries. I will try to heal your arm at a later time after we are all out of this mine." He then looked at the Doctor before he stepped over to where the Doctor had decided to sit when Cas was healing Sam. "Would you like me to try to heal your injuries as well?" Cas asked as he looked at the Time Lord with his head cocked as if he could tell that the Doctor wasn't exactly as human as he seemed.

The Doctor just smiled and waved off the angel's offer to heal him, he wasn't even sure that the angel could heal someone like him, and he didn't want to try and find out if it was possible or not.  
"No, but thanks for offering, I think that if we can get moving and out of this dark, damp, mine I can get back to my vehicle I have supplies there for healing," the Doctor said as he slowly stood and started to walk over to the rest of the group.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be carrying you if you pass out on us." Amy said with her arms crossed, looking worried over her friend.  
"I'm sure Amelia," the Doctor said in a firm voice that brooked no room for arguing his eyes steeled as if challenging her or anyone else to try to talk him into it.

"Okay, now that we have that out of the way, does anyone have a way of doing a split for Sam's arm? A sling would be nice as well before we start moving around, trying to find the way out." Dean said as he searched around the mine floor with one of the flashlights. Amy joined him in his search, and soon enough, they found two or three unbroken bones that were more than likely once belonging to another poor human that had been caught by the Wendigo.

Amy shivered, thinking about how these bones had once been in someone before that creature had made a meal out of whoever these bones belonged too. Dean caught her eye and shook his head as he knew where her head was at. "You can't do that to yourself. Just be happy that we got rid of one of them, and after we all get out of here, I plan on coming back and killing the smaller one as well. That way, they can never eat another human again." Dean said with such firm and righteous anger in his voice, that it reminded Amy of the Doctor when he was angry.

"Okay," Amy said with a small smile as they walked back to the rest of the group. Rory had taken his belt off and was waiting for them, he had managed to turn over an old mine cart, so Sam could sit on something more than the dirt floor for what they were about to do.  
"Alright, you ready, Sam?" Dean asked, and before Sam could answer his question, Dean had snapped the bone in Sam's arm back in place. Sam said several words that I'd not repeat to anyone. After Sam was done swearing a blue streak, Dean tied the bones to Sam's arm with Rory's belt, and Amy sacrificed a piece of her sweater to make a sling for Sam's arm.

"Thanks, guys, I really appreciate all the help," Sam said as he stood ready to leave the mine shaft once and for all.  
"Does anyone know which tunnel to take, because I would like to get out before it gets too dark," Dean asked as he looked over at Sam, Amy, and the Doctor.

"Don't worry. I marked the path back just shine the light on the tunnel wall." Sam said as he took the flashlight from Dean and shone it on the far right wall of the tunnel, the light hit a smiley face carved into the wall with a knife. Dean looked back at his brother, who just shrugged at his brother's expression.

"Really, Sam?" Dean asked as his brother snickered at Dean's expression on his face. "Hey, I didn't have any M-ms with me, so I did that!" Sam said with a laugh, as Dean just shook his head in disbelieve at his brother. "I also put an arrow pointing the way back as well," Sam said as he was still chuckling from Dean.

"Great, let's get out of here!" Kate said as she took the lead of the small party, and started a fast pace walk, trying to get out of the dark, damp mine shaft as quickly as possible.  
"Whoa, slow down, Kate, you need to stick with the rest of us. The Doctor is still injured, and so is Sam, plus I want to be the one leading the group, just in case the smaller Wendigo somehow got in front of us, I don't want you in front with no weapon to kill it. And before you ask for a weapon, we only have one full flare gun with us and three flashlights." Dean said as he led her back to the group, before taking the lead of the group himself.

"Party-pooper!" Kate said when Dean brought her back to where Sara stood near Amy and the others.  
"Um, excuse me, what was that?" Dean asked as he looked at Kate with a smirk on his face as if daring her to say it again.  
All Kate did was stick her tongue out at the older hunter, which was rewarded with an eyebrow raised, and a laugh from Dean.

"Kate! Now you're just childish!" Sara admonished, although she too was grinning from ear to ear, at her little sister's expression and the look on Dean's face.  
"Come on, let's go already!" Dean said as he started walking down the winding tunnel that would eventually lead them outside.

Dean led the way with Sam walking a few steps behind him, Kate and Sara were a few feet behind Sam as they walked with Amy and Rory, and the Doctor and Castiel brought up the rear of the party.

The Doctor's head still ached, and he could feel blood drying on the back of his head and neck, he knew that as soon as he could get back to the TARDIS that he would be able to fix his head injury. While he was lost in thought, his foot caught on a loose stone, causing him to lose his balance, nearly falling before Cas grabbed his shoulder and steadied him, waiting till he had regained his balance before he let go.  
"Thanks," the Doctor said before he asked Cas a question that had been on his mind since meeting the angel. "So Castiel, why didn't you say something earlier when you noticed that I'm not exactly human, I know you noticed, and yet you said nothing to anyone, why is that? I also noticed that the adult Wendigo injured you worse than you let on, one of your wings is dragging slightly behind you, and that same wing is sporting fresh bloody claw marks on it." The Doctor said in a slightly worried voice.

Cas stopped when he heard what the Doctor had said, before he started to walk again, a thoughtful look was on his face before he said. "If I answer your question, you have to answer mine," Cas said as the angel walked alongside the Time-lord in the darkness of the mine shaft.

"Sounds fair," the Doctor said as he waited for Cas to catch up to him before joining the rest of the group.

Cas started. "The reason I didn't say anything partly because it wasn't my secret to tell, I figured that if you wanted the others to know you would have said something to the others. And I'm guessing that your friends Amy and Rory already know that you aren't human."

The Doctor nodded at this, "I am one of the last of my kind, I'm Gallifreyan from the planet Gallifrey, also known as a Time-lord, as for the ability to see your wings, well for being a being of 900+ years I know some secrets myself," the Doctor said with a small smile.  
Cas just kept walking in silence, as he pondered all that the Doctor had said. He was about to ask the Doctor some more about his home-world when Dean, who had been leading the rest of the group, called out. "Hey hurry up you two you're lagging behind, I think that I found the entertains of the mine."

When Dean said that, Kate and Sara were the first out of the mine. They stumbled out of the dark mine shaft into the darkening twilight of evening. Dean and Sam were next, followed closely by Amy and Rory, and a few feet behind them was Cas and the Doctor still chatting like old friends. They were comparing adventures and stories back and forth, including the time that Cas using his grace took the two Winchester brothers back to the Old Wild West times to get an ingredient to kill a mighty and dangerous Monster with the ashes of a phoenix.  
The Doctor laughed and then said. "That almost sounds like the time that I took Amy and Rory to an Old Wild West town called Mercy, and had an Old Western showdown with a terrible gunslinger on Main Street at high noon. Which I won by the way," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Dean had a similar experience with the phoenix when they were there, after taking them there and bringing them back I had nearly depleted my grace, and after that, I was in a coma for at least three days, and really weak for several weeks after that ordeal." Cas said, "Dean and Sam kept an eye on me, though, which was thoughtful of them." Cas said as he finished telling his part of the story to the Doctor.  
When the Doctor and Cas reached the opening of the mineshaft, the Doctor stopped for a moment enjoying what was left of the sunlight as it slowly began to slip over the treetops, as the darkness of night slowly took over.  
"Doctor, are we going back to the TARDIS when it is this dark? I mean, not that I want to stay anywhere near this deathtrap/mine, but can we get back to the TARDIS before it gets too dark?" Amy asked as she shivered in the slight chill of the waning night. At the sight of Amy shivering, Rory took off what was left of his jacket putting it over Amy's shivering form before looking to the Doctor for some advice on what to do next. The Doctor sighed and rubbed the back of his head, slightly wincing when he touched the sore and slightly bloody patch on the back of his head. For the first time in his many years' experience, he was at a loss on what to do. With it becoming darker with every minute that passed the woods would become too dangerous to travel in the dark, and he wasn't going to tell them that they would have to wait and sleep in the one place that he had almost lost one, or even both of them without the hunters help. The Doctor looked over at Dean and others in his group they were also trying to figure out what to do next, as the last of the sunlight slipped from the sky.

As they tried to figure out some solution to the predicament that they were in, there was an odd sound that startled Dean, who on reflex raised and pointed his flare gun at the sound.  
The brush near the mine entrance rustled before parting to reveal a tall curly redheaded older woman in a white jacket and slacks holding a very futuristic looking gun pointed at him. The woman looked at Dean before giving him a patronizing smile and saying. "I know that having a flare gun charge from this close would hurt, but I'm pretty sure that I have the upper hand in the weapons department here, sweetie," she said as she started to move forward.  
"Don't try it!" Dean warned as he shifted moving to stop the strange woman from coming any closer to the rest of the group.  
"Sorry, love, but there are several people that I need to see before I have to get back, and you aren't going to stop me, got it?" Then the strange woman touched what looked like a watch on her wrist and vanished, reappearing a few seconds later in the middle of the group to the shock and surprise of the whole group.  
"How the, what happened?" Dean said as he did a double-take, looking at where the strange woman had been seconds ago and where she was now. He tried to get a bead on her with the flare gun when Amy let out a squeal of delighted shock before running over and hugging the unknown woman.  
"Oh, my goodness! River, when did you get here? And what are you doing here?" Amy asked as she hugged the older woman tightly.  
River smiled and said. "Hello Sweetie, hello mom, dad, it's good to see you all again. I didn't know if I would see you before, well spoilers." River said with a wink and a laugh. "By the way, who are your new friends?" She asked as she looked over the rest of the group. Sara and Kate had jumped back when River had appeared in front of them. They now stood off to the side with Castiel and Sam.

"Um, do you mind telling us who this strange woman is and why and how she is here?" Dean said, starting to feel frustrated with all of what had happened.

"Oh, sorry Dean, this is River Song, the Doctor's wife, and Amy and my daughter," Rory said as he saw the confusion in both of the hunter's eyes, he tried to explain. But before he could start, a very familiar humanized shriek rang out right before a small white blur showed at the entrance of the mine shaft. Dean turned and shot the flare at the same time that River fired with her ray gun, both the flare from Dean's gun, and the energy bolt from River's gun struck the smaller Wendigo at almost the same time causing the creature to implode in a small mushroom cloud of sparks, cinders, and ash.

"Wow, that's some firepower there," Dean said with a small laugh before he walked over to River and said. "Dean Winchester, nice to meet you, and let me say that was an epic shot!" He said with a huge grin, before pointing out the rest of the group. "The shaggy-haired guy is my little brother Sam. The taller girl is Sara, the short, feisty girl is Kate, and the short trench-coat wearing man is Castiel, an angel, and a good friend." Dean said as he finished introducing everyone else.  
"An angel for a friend? How interesting, any relation to the Weeping Angels?" River asked as she walked over to where Cas stood, before saying. "Oh, you mean an actual real angel of the lord, don't you?" She said as she looked over Castiel with some interest before going back to the Doctor.  
"So, I'm guessing that you saw something to convince yourself, am I right?" The Doctor asked River when she was close enough to hear him whisper to her.  
"I saw the faint outline of his magnificent wings, plus he wasn't trying to kill any of you or send all of you back in time, so there's that significant glaring point as well." River whispered back to the Doctor, before grabbing his bowtie and pulling him into a long-overdue kiss.  
After several awkward minutes, River and the Doctor pulled away from each other, the Doctor then pulled out the key to the TARDIS and handed it to River after asking her if she could go and get the TARDIS and bring it back to the group.

"Sure, Sweetie, be back in a jiff," River said before vanishing again, as she used her Vortex Manipulator to teleport away to the TARDIS's location.  
After River had left, both Dean and Sam had questions about her. Dean started, with Sam chiming in at times. "Okay first question, how did she appear in one spot then vanish and reappear in another totally different spot?" Dean asked with eyebrows raised, waiting on an answer from either the Doctor or the Ponds.  
"Well, to answer your question, Dean, River has a small Vortex Manipulator on her wrist, which she uses to teleport and time travel with," Amy said as she tried to answer each question as easy to understand as possible. "A Vortex, what?" Dean asked more confused than even before he had asked his first question.  
Rory was the one to try to explain River's complicated mini time Manipulator to a still confused Dean, while Amy answered Sam's question.

Sam, on the other hand, was trying to figure out how two young people had a child that was older than themselves in the first place, which is what he asked Amy about. All Amy could say about that was, "time traveling in the TARDIS had some unknown side-effects when we had River," Amy said with a grimace as she thought back over everything that had happened before, during, and after the birth of their only child.

Sam noticing the far off look in Amy's eyes, nodded, accepting Amy's vague answer without pushing for more information.

A short time later, the very familiar looking Blue Police Call Box silently materialized at the edge of the thick dark woods. Dean and the girls were a little startled at the sight of the TARDIS but tried not to show it too much. After about a minute, the door to the TARDIS swung open, and a golden light showed out from the now open door. River stuck her head out and said. "Well, what are you all waiting for, come in and we can take you to your vehicle."  
Amy and Rory had already gone inside the TARDIS when Dean said. "Sure, as long as you stay in this time-line, and you don't fly too high or too fast," Dean said as he stepped towards the blue wooden box that was disguising a time ship. The Doctor shot Sam a questioning look before he also moved toward the TARDIS's door. Sam answered the Doctor's unasked question with a shrug before saying. "Dean hates flying, always has, more than likely always will," Sam said as he followed the Doctor towards the TARDIS.

Kate and Sara were reluctant to get into the TARDIS until Amy came up behind them and grabbed both of their hands, pulling them towards the TARDIS's open doors. "Come on, you two! Are you ready to have your minds blown?" Amy asked as she pulled them even closer to the open door.

"Are you sure that it's safe?" Sara asked as she walked toward the TARDIS after being pulled there by Amy, who had come out to bring them in.

"I'm 95% sure that you will be safe in the TARDIS," Amy said with a grin as she walked right up to the TARDIS's open door, pausing only when she saw that both of the girls were still a bit scared about the whole getting into a box with several males.  
"Don't worry. I'll keep the Doctor and Rory in line. And I'm sure River will shoot Dean or Sam if they try anything. I'm sure that Cas will keep to himself as well." Amy said as she practically dragged Sara up to the TARDIS door.

Sara looked back at Kate before squaring her shoulders and stepping into the TARDIS's open doorway. Kate, who was a couple of feet behind Sara, crossed her arms when Amy came for her. "Wait, what do you mean, 95%? What about the other 5%, should I be worried or anything?" Kate asked as Amy came over to bring her into the TARDIS, where the Doctor was with River and the Winchester brothers. Along with Sara, who had just stepped into the TARDIS herself. Cas was preoccupied with walking around the TARDIS several times before stopping and watching the girls as they went into the TARDIS.

The Doctor poked his head out of the TARDIS, "Amy, what is taking so long? River helped me get some more of the damage from the crash dealt with. So now the TARDIS is purring like a kitten." The Doctor said with a smile as he patted the TARDIS lovingly.  
"I'm dealing with one rather stubborn girl, and a very odd angel, that I'm trying to get in," Amy said in a frustrated tone as she pointed at both of the trouble-makers causing all of her frustration.

"Come on, Kate, it's amazing in here!" Sara said when she overheard Amy's frustrated voice from outside the TARDIS's doors.

Okay, if you say so, Kate said as she finally followed Amy into the TARDIS, Amy stopped before she also went in as well, and asked Cas. Are you coming in, or are you going to make another loop around the TARDIS?

"I'm done with looking over the TARDIS. It is in a pocket dimension, isn't it?" Cas asked as he stepped into the TARDIS, with Amy following behind him into the TARDIS as well.

"Everybody in, good now find something to hold onto because it's about to get a little bumpy," the Doctor warned as he pulled down on a lever and pushed several buttons and switches. The TARDIS made a whining noise before River came over and started to help the Doctor with the takeoff.  
"I'm sure you meant to leave the parking brake on, didn't you, Sweetie?" She asked as she flipped a switch before following him around, making sure that nothing else went wrong while they were flying.

After a few tense and rather bumpy minutes, the TARDIS finally stopped shaking, and then the Doctor announced that they were there.

It took a couple of minutes for everyone to get to their feet from where they had been forced to sit because of the wild ride. Sam was having a bit of an issue prying Dean away from the handrail that he had a death grip on. But other than that, and the few bumps and bruises acquired from the bumpy trip over. There were no other issues from any of the other passengers. In fact, Cas seemed to enjoy it, to the point that when the TARDIS stopped shaking, he walked over to the console where the Doctor and River stood, and reaching out and touched the glowing center pillar for a brief moment, before going over to help Sam with Dean. After everyone was on their feet, the Doctor led the way to the door sliding the bolt he pulled open the doors of the TARDIS, revealing the lonely highway and the familiar Black 67 Chevy Impala that was parked about ten feet from where they had landed.  
Dean sighed with relief before exiting the TARDIS and going over to his car. He first checked all around it to make sure that nothing had happened to it while they were gone, before climbing onto the front seat with a smile.  
Sam walked up to the back of the trunk and gently rapped his knuckles against the trunk with one hand, the other hand held the used flare guns and a few other odds and ends that needed to go in the back with the rest of the arsenal that they had. Dean popped the trunk and then got out to help Sam put everything back where it all belonged, before coming back to the TARDIS to collect the girls and Cas and say goodbye to the friends that they had made during the hunt for the Wendigo and its child.  
The girls both took turns hugging Amy and River, and gave the Doctor and Rory a friendly handshake, before exiting the TARDIS's doors and heading to the Impala. Sam hugged Amy and River, then walked over to Rory and the Doctor and also gave them a firm, friendly handshake before he also left the TARDIS and went over to the Impala and climbed into the passenger seat. Cas after casting one last look around the TARDIS's interior gave both Amy and River a kiss on their hand and gave Rory and the Doctor a handshake and a smile before he also left the TARDIS and went to the Impala getting into the back with the girls.

Dean smiled before he hugged both of the girls and then made his way over to where Rory stood, and after giving him a firm handshake, he said. "You know if you practice, you could become a pretty good hunter someday, maybe as good as me even. If you ever run into anything that you might need an extra pair of hands don't hesitate to call," Dean said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket with his number scribbled on it he then handed it over to the Doctor after shaking his hand as well. "Keep in touch," were Dean's final words before he also stepped out of the TARDIS and walked over to the Impala, he stopped just before getting into the Impala and waved goodbye, before getting in and driving off into the dark evening. The Doctor waved back before closing the TARDIS up and getting ready to leave, his eyes caught the far off look that both Amy and Rory had.  
"I'm sure that they will be alright, and who knows, we may run into them again in the future," the Doctor said as the TARDIS slowly dematerialized into the darkness of the night.  
Dean watched from the rearview mirror as the TARDIS slowly vanished from sight, he smiled as he thought about the four new friends that they had made during the hunt. He knew in his heart that he would never forget them, or the time that they went hunting with friends.

**Author's endnote: Whew, this last chapter is over 8,000 words! Twice as long as the previous chapter. But with everything that I included in this final chapter, it had to be that long. I want to thank all who favorited and reviewed. That meant SO much to me, so Thank you! For those who have also read my second story Night Frights, I'm planning on posting the second chapter to it as well, before putting up a new Crossover of Supernatural/Bluebloods so keep an eye out I plan on publishing it shortly! **


End file.
